Harry Potter X Twilight
by Letalix
Summary: No title for now. This isn't the normal bitchy Bella, innocent Harry fic. I stick by the characters. Slash. EdwardxHarry and all the normal pairs. Harry Potter laws will overrule the Twilight craziness. Takes place during Eclipse. BOOKS! Rated T for no
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter X Twilight**

**Prologue**.

Finally, the second war was over, and it was a cause for a huge celebration. At least, the whole magical world thought so. Well, Harry thought so as well, his destiny was finally fulfilled, he killed the dark lord and managed to save so many lives, or most lives. The bodies of students and the brave wizards and witches that perished in that messy fight were still in need to be buried. All those faces that won't be smiling again, all those families broken and all the empty spots left in everyone's hearts that would forever remain hollow.

But it was war, and losing people was part of it. Was it worth it? Definitely. Did it make Harry feel responsible? Perhaps. Did it mean he regretted it? No.

He was sure haunted by those blank stares of cloudy eyes, but he knew all that died in the war were ready for it, and died proud that they could contribute.

Harry, however, didn't feel like he could do anymore. He supported the families of lost, attending every funeral and shaking every hand. He answered questions of reporters and helped restore the school.

The idea to leave was offered by the most unexpected character.

It was when he was visiting his godson Teddy that Andromeda, Tonks' mother and Ted's grandmother offered it to him as he was spinning with Teddy in his arms. She asked if he would like to leave with her, as she lost all her family but Teddy, and wanted to give Teddy life without all the commotion until he was old enough to handle the attention.

"_Harry, I think you helped enough already, why don't you start anew? Even if it just for a little while." Andromeda said, looking kindly at him as he can to a stop. _

He was reluctant at first, but after a moment to think about it, he wondered if that wouldn't be better for him, or at least for Teddy. The little toddler really did need an environment he could grow up in peacefully, and if Andromeda thought of moving away, Harry would visit at least five times a week, as Teddy was like a son to him.

After all, now that Hermione and Ron discovered each other, Harry was no longer a part of the golden trio as he used to be. And now that they're out of school they don't have as many opportunities to see each other. The two had been busy with their families; Ron with Fred's death and Hermione with restoring her parents' memories. His only family right now was the little toddler in his arms.

"_Where were you thinking on moving?" Harry asked the hopeful aging woman_. Her smile made his heart flutter- she looked like her sister Bellatrix so much, yet her softness was so visible he couldn't believe he'd ever mistaken her for that psycho witch.

"_I was hoping to move somewhere with no magical community, at least for now. Until all the commotion dies out." Andromeda answered._

Harry if it was for Teddy or for him she wanted to move to a location with no magical population. Living in a none magical population would benefit Harry more than it would Teddy. After all, Teddy might have been the son of two deceased war heroes, but he was going to be the one everyone is going to point at in the street and ask for autographs for. Nonetheless, Harry appreciated it.

"_I think it's an excellent idea." He told her, and looked down at the __Metamorphmagus__ who was smiling goofily at him _

They decided to get out of England, as there was no where the wizards hadn't got to there. So they decided to choose a state. A place with a lot of sun wasn't really preferred over somewhere colder, as they were both used to and loved the cold, so they decided to move into a strange little town called Forks, in Washington. The population was only about 3100, and the name was rather comical in Harry's opinion, so he didn't think anyone would actually think of that place to move to but them.

Andromeda and Harry spent a lot of time together, getting closer to what a real family is; the old woman would set a plate for Harry at every meal, and he would come and bring her flowers and tell her about his day. He was treating her like a dear grandmother, and she was treating his like another beloved grandchild.

The two had Hermione and Ron watch over Teddy as they apparated to Forks and looked for a place. They agreed to split the cost, as neither would give up on paying. They looked for a while, but decided they wanted somewhere in the lush green forest, far enough for people to not notice it and allow them to use they magic.

The house they found was wonderful. It stood in a great green clearing, thickly surrounded by the forest. The gland was quite big, and acted as a big yard. They price wasn't very high, as no one actually moved to Forks willingly, and as the house as been empty for year, they were able to move in only after two months.

After saying goodbye to all their friends, Harry apparated with all their suitcases to Forks while Andy floo with Teddy. Hermione set up a floo network for them- connecting it to the Weasley's and hers and Ron's house.

It was decided that Harry should go to school while Andy will take care of Teddy, just until she figures out what to do. She was a grandmother, but like all wizards, her life span was longer than a normal human being, so she looked 40, instead of around 55, she also kept herself healthy, and was able to run around Teddy for a while.

Although Harry felt it wasn't necessary for him to join a normal muggle school, he thought- what the heck? He'd have one normal thing in his life, and he was still of age, being only eighteen.

But, as the story goes, there could be nothing normal in Harry James Potter's life. He was a trouble magnet.

* * *

I don't own any characters that you guys know.

Jan 18, 2010. 1:16 AM.

Prologue.

This will be a slash story. Meaning boyxboy.

I don't really like Bella, but she will be believable enough, I don't enjoy reading all those Bella gone evil/extremely bitch/ needy stories, since I really hate OOCness (do forgive me if I do write OOCness, I will try my best to keep the characters as their owners officially intended them to be, only slightly more gay)

Lix.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter x Twilight- Chapter 1

* * *

Applying to Forks High School was easy enough; all it took was modifying his student file, which was in a state of nonexistence until now, so he, with a little help from Hermione and some people in the Ministry (apparently they had a division solely made to help the magical population adjust and go unnoticed. It went as far as to have a real, certified school system for Hogwarts graduates that needed proof of education in whatever they were going to do in the muggle world. However, as Harry discovered, none of the schools listed on his file actually existed- they all, like Hogwarts, were made so muggle could see something else if they ever looked. In this case, muggles saw a perfectly legitimate school building when the (trained) magical eye saw a half demolished ruin.

Harry couldn't say that he hadn't predicted something like that from the Ministry.

Anyways, after all the made fabricated schools checked out and he was registered in the Forks system, Harry decided that to appear even more muggle, and because they lived in a middle of a forest, a couple of miles from the school and actual town, he should get a transportation 'accessory', as Andromeda referred to it once she saw what he got**.**

Oh, Harry absolutely loved muggles for inventing the convertible car. He couldn't stop smiling when he walked into the Ford car dealership in Seattle and was shown to a brand new Mustang Convertible. It was the most beautiful car he had ever seen, and it smelled so good Harry even took a sniff of the stirring wheel.

He knew there was no point in trying out the other cars, but he let the saleswoman walk him through the parking lot full with brand new Fords. He had to admit, Ford made some incredible monsters. However, Harry thought she understood his intentions pretty quick, as she soon took back to the beautiful convertible. It was blue with two white strips splitting the car to two on the middle of the hoods.

"Mr. Potter." She said, and Harry glanced at her name tag, Charlene Louie. He hadn't changed his name as he didn't think anyone would know him here, even if he said Harry Potter to a wizard in this part of the world, what are the chances he was believed to, after all, what would the great Harry Potter would be doing a small town in Washington?

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you afford this car, this is one of our newest models, and it costs as much." She inquired.

Harry shrugged and nodded briefly. He had money, so much money that this woman would never be able to earn the amount in seven lifetimes. "Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't be wasting your time." He reassured her when she looked at him uncertain.

"Well then, if you decided what you what, I believe we could talk in my office and start with the process." Charlene Louie said, flashing Harry a charming smile. He smiled back and followed her to her office.

Two hours after, Harry James Potter was driving his very first car- a 2010 Ford Mustang GT500 Convertible.

-

Harry was never more grateful for finding his magical heritage than he was once he made his way to his new high school. After the incidents in the streets, where every time he passed by someone with his brand new car- which, he had to admit was quite awe striking- the person, whether they were walking on the sidewalks or driving in their own aging vehicles, stopped and stared.

It was horrible. So horrible in fact, that Harry wondered if he should just get a different, less outstanding car, but when he got to school, he realized that no matter what he decided to get, a teenager in Fork would still envy him.

Thankfully, he got to the school late, meaning all the students were already in class. THANK GOD!

He entered the office and flashed a smile at the secretaries when they looked up from their desks.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, this is my first day and I was told to get my schedule at the beginning of the day." He said, stepping forward slowly, wondering if the two women were friendly to students or hostile, after all, he had plenty of experience with all types of adult authority figures.

"Oh yes dear," one of the women called for him while the other one smiled and looked back down to her paperwork.

A little sign on her desk told Harry this was Ms. Cope, and she was very nice, telling him what to do and where to go. She reminded him of Mrs. Weasley, in a little, twisted way, they were both rather round and had red hair.

Leaving the main office, Harry began his journey into the most dangerous place in the world- high school.

-

A little while earlier.

Edward Cullen was having a normal day, or rather, a normal part of the long, never ending day he called life. He came back from Bella's place at around five, just when the sun began to rise, met with all his family, all of them busy with their own thing.

Thankfully, none of it had anything to do with destroying the house.

"So, how was the night with Bella, enjoyed yourself?" Emmett asked mischievously, not looking up from the television screen. Today Rosalie and he, instead of doing something more… wild, sat in front of the TV and watched the car channel. It was a new package they inquired about, which was good, because they both loved cars.

"Emmett, I see you got a lot of action tonight." Edward retorted, going up the stairs to bathe and change clothes for school.

He could hear Emmett laugh from his room.

"Did you have fun?" Alice turned up at his door way with Jazz on her arm as soon as he finished changing. He nodded with a smile.

"I'm full of energy to start another year of high school." He said with a grin.

"That's good, because this year someone new had arrived." Alice said with a knowing smirk before heading to her room, Jasper stayed behind for a moment.

"She's been really jolly lately, Edward, you better take this as a warning." Jazz said with a charming smile and left to follow Alice.

Edward wasn't sure if he was to groan or not, something was obviously fishy, and he didn't know if he could face another new student.

-

Harry had gone through his morning classes; he had faced the true horrors of homework when Mr. Varner assigned them homework in Trigonometry class. A class that he was completely clueless in, and wished he could get a time turner so he could have enough time to study all of this material.

Next was gym, in which he was doing fairly well in, even through he'd never in his life played Volleyball, which was, as a guy named Ben told him, Coach Clapp's favourite game of all. He could have guessed millions of reasons that he just didn't want to start naming, so he made an excuse to himself that he was just pro like that.

English was his third class, right before lunch. It wasn't an exceptional class, they were assigned books to read, the course was explained; it was a routine that Harry had already gone through before with all of his teachers, both muggles and wizards.

Then, the dreadful hour had arrived- lunch.

It meant that Harry had to endure all the stares he got during his classes, only in a magnified scale.

Harry's hands found their way back to the edges to the tray.

"What about a girlfriend?" Lauren asked him suggestively, leaning closer while pressing her well developed chest tightly together between her arms. Harry grimaced at her attempt to seduce him, she wasn't that pretty, and he was sane. "We're currently taking a rather permanent break." he said quietly with a glance to his meal.

It took him a moment to decide he wasn't as hungry as he first thought he was. He reckoned it might be Lauren's fault as she tried to pretend to care about the fact that Ginny and him are not going to 'hook up' again.

"If you'll excuse me, Lauren, I need to have a word with the-" Harry's fast thinking here impressed him. "English teacher, so I'm going leave." he said as he got up and nodded at the group.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" he heard one of the guys, whom he discovered to be Mike Newton, shout after him.

"No, go ahead." Harry left his untouched tray on the table and walked away.

There was no words exchange needed between him and any teacher, he simply couldn't stand to hear Lauren Mallory's bogus blabbering anymore. As soon as his back was turned from the group, he rolled his eyes and sighed in relief.

He could hear a sudden giggling coming from the table Jessica Stanley had so kindly pointed out for him, standing out from the rest of the chattering going on by its musical quality- _the inhumanly beautiful four students_. That thought made his stifle a chuckle.

The short, black haired one, the one that reminded his of a pixie, although pixies were tiny and blue- named _Alice Cullen_ met his emerald green eyes with her own golden pair and waved giddily. Harry raised an eyebrow and smile at her, waving back with a small chuckle at her silly behaviour. The blonde guy sitting next to her looked at him tensely for a moment before following his sister with his eyes as she began prancing towards Harry happily.

He turned and left though the door, hoping Alice Cullen wasn't really meaning to approach him, and intending to find somewhere quiet to sit by himself.

No such luck. But then again, Harry James Potter never had a lot of good luck to begin with.

"Hello there," a happy musical voice made him turn around and face the little Cullen pixie, she was eye attracting from afar, but she was certainly beautiful close up, he felt his cheeks warm up a bit by the presence if the inhumanly beautiful girl, he could almost hear Hermione's annoyed voice lecturing him for being so vain. He could barely hold the sigh from leaving his lips.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" she asked, but by her knowing eyes Harry knew she only asked to be polite. He appreciated the effort, Jessica and Lauren didn't have the courtesy to be if only slightly polite. The two started interrogating him about his early life, before he moved to little, nice, and hopefully uneventful Forks.

Harry, despite wanting to get away from overly interested girl, smile and nodded. "And you are Alice Cullen." he stated as he adjusted the weight of his messenger bag on his shoulder. Alice nodded happily, and Harry smiled genuinely, his intuition telling his that even though the girl gives off a strange vibe, Alice Cullen might be a good person to befriend. His intuition never let him down before.

Alice's smile widened. "Yes I am, and I'm sure that you already heard, but the blonde sitting with me is Jasper." She said, turning to wave at the other Cullen. Harry nodded as he looked over her to see Jasper's eyes set on him weirdly, making him feel uncomfortable, which led him to feel annoyed.

However, Alice distracted him.

"Hey Harry," Alice said after the two finally met each other's eyes. Harry looked at her with a smile. "How about you join our table tomorrow, we are nicer than we look." she asked and commented with a thoughtful look. Harry couldn't help but respond. "But is Jasper fine with me joining? I heard you guys liked your privacy." he asked, quite puzzled. He could see for himself that the Cullens weren't acquainted with any of the other students but Isabella Swan, as Jessica pointed out repeatedly.

Alice batted her hand at him. "If it were Rosalie she would explode, and Emmett would have be ecstatic, but they graduated last year, she explained with a knowing smile." Harry looked at her with concern in his eyes. He didn't want to intrude the two of them. "Jasper wouldn't mind either." she assured him with a hopeful smile.

He looked at the Table Jasper Cullen was occupying. "Hmmm…"

"Don't worry, Harry, I just know you'll be a great friend to all of us... Well, Rosalie will probably be an exception." she said and grabbed his arm. Harry almost shuddered ay how cold her hands were. When she pulled on his arms slightly and looked up at him with glowing golden eyes Harry nodded in agreement.

"Good," she said with a smile. "And tomorrow you better eat your lunch, you are too skinny." she grinned and turned to return to her table, leaving a flushed Harry. "That was unnecessary, Pixie." he called after her. She turned and grinned wildly.

Harry left the cafeteria feeling better than he thought he would.

-

The rest of the day went in order; he walked around the small school for the rest of lunch, went to his biology class (he really didn't know what the teacher was talking about- he could feel himself getting tired just from thinking about all the material he had to complete to catch up with the class), then left to his Latin class, that was one of his selective courses.

When he left the class to his last period, he felt choosing Latin instead of music was the right choice- the one time he attempted to play an instrument Dudley beat him with it.

His last class for the day was Government, and Harry was going insane from Lauren's persistent flirting.

Mr. Jefferson, the government teacher, was reading out loud from the textbook for the class, not noticing no one was listening. In Hogwarts, everyone would have detentions for a week by now.

He took the government class because he wanted to be up to date with everything going on in the muggle world he left behind seven years ago, and government class looked like a way to do it… he hoped.

He avoided saying anything about his love life to any of the girls, whom seemed very eager to become a part of it. He nodded ignorantly at the blabbering girl and looked around the class, meeting the curious brown eyes of Isabella Swan. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled a little. Lauren noticed his gaze was fixed on something that wasn't her and let her eyes follow.

That's when she saw him looking at Bella.

She sneered, looking a bit like Pansy Parkinson, which was certainly not a compliment. "Yeah, that's Isabella Swan, you shouldn't hang out with her, she's a real freak, last year, she was like this zom-" Lauren spat her insults, but Harry rolled his eyes and glared at her, eyeing the upset, frowning face of said Isabella Swan. "Listen, Mallory, I don't think you have any right to call anyone freak and no right to tell me who to 'hang out' with," he made a quote marks with his fingers. "You've been bothering me for a while now, I'll be rather content if you stop." he hissed and looked up at the teacher, who was still busy with reading, not regarding any of the students.

Harry quickly collected his things and moved to the empty desk next to Isabella, ignoring the shocked glare Lauren sent him.

Isabella smiled thankfully. "Thanks," she said shyly, shifting a little. Harry smiled at her. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Isabella Swan," she smiled back, "please call me Bella." she added. The wizard nodded in compliance.

Bella looked at him thoughtfully, and Harry felt like he was in Hogwarts again, being studying by one of the gasping students. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, making Bella gasp and blush. "I'm sorry, Harry, I was just thinking about how you stood up to Lauren, no one else did it before." she said.

Harry laughed. "I'm used to dealing with obsessive bullies." He said.

Bella grinned. "And you don't mind speaking to incredibly beautiful girls." She mentioned, and Harry guessed she was referring to Alice, so he shrugged with an amused expression. "She was nice… I heard from Malloy and Stanley that you're dating one of the most beautiful guys in school." He said with a mocking expression as he impersonated Stanley.

Bella smiled with a blush. "I'm going out with Edward Cullen." she said quietly, and Harry looked around them, noticing the few pairs of eyes landing on them. _Edward Cullen? Where have I heard that name before? _He looked puzzled for a second before remembering. "Oh, of course, Stanley said that the last Cullen, Edward, was busy with…" he stopped talking, remembering her words. At first he thought that Edward's girlfriend might really be an annoying nerd, but looking at Bella, she looked like a nice girl.

Bella grimaced, imagining what Jessica had said about her.

"So Alice talked to you." she changed the topic. Harry nodded. "She invited me to sit with them tomorrow," he said, stretching his hands over his head, sitting too long in total boredom wasn't very comfortable. He stared at his flat, slightly muscular stomach and frowned, after six years of quiddich and constant fighting, Harry was still slim and subtle looking, never gaining more muscles than the gaunt layer he gained a few years back. "She said I'm too skinny." he said, wondering if that was true or if Alice just noticed had left his lunch to Mike.

Bella chuckled, avoiding staring at Harry's lithe body. He was skinny, but it was at the point of slenderness, not anorexia. He did have a muscular body, but not like Emmett or the Quileutes. She couldn't imagine a human teenager looking like them. "Alice had her weird kinks, she always wants to dress me up." she said, tittering. Harry smiled sympathetically.

Bella looked at him thoughtfully again. "I wonder why Alice talked to you…" she whispered, probably to herself, but Harry heard it and stiffened. Bella realized what she said and hurried to correct her words. "I mean, she doesn't really socialize with anyone other than the family."

Harry nodded, a little disturbed by the sudden rudeness, but guessed that what Bella was saying was true, at least according to everyone in this school. He chuckled to himself when he thought what Hermione would do to the girl if she heard her say that. "Well, never mind, Alice has her reasons." Bella said, and Harry nodded numbly.

"But you are really nice, you're British, right?" Bella questioned. Harry smile flattered; was she going to ask him all about England like the rest of them did? After all, there wasn't mush he could say about his life before Forks. Well, there wasn't much to be said to a muggle anyways.

Bella looked worried and shy. "I'm not going to ask you, I know how annoying it is to be the new kid."

Harry wondered what Bella was talking about; it seemed to him like everyone knew the girl, or about the girl, at least.

Bella smile shyly. "I moved to Forks at the beginning of sophomore year."

And Harry hoped that he had gained at least one normal friend in this school.

* * *

5:58 PM

Jan 25, 2010.

I should really be studying for my chem exam....

First chapter. I was nice enough to add a little Edward to the picture, since he wasn't due till the next one, but I wanted to just show he was there.

I think its a little awkward from the part where Jasper comes in, in the caff, since when I first started it, I didn't think about the time line and Rose and Emmett were there as well. So I had to edit them out and play around with the fact that I brought Jasper in during lunches just so Alice won't be sitting by herself when Edward and Bella sit together.

(Yeah, I know its messed up, but I'll try to get things right)

Lauren doesn't really look like Parkinson is Harry's eyes- he knows she's pretty, but seriously, she pisses him off.

Their schedules are as such-these were hard to come up with (with):

Harry:

Trig (Jess), gym (Ben and Angela), English (Alice), lunch, Latin, Gov (Bella, Lauren, Jess and Mike)

Bella:

English, Bio, gym, lunch, trig, gov.

Edward:

English, Bio, gym, lunch, Spanish, Calc.

This are messes up, but in their last year, Edward and Bella have most of their classes together, and I had to have Bella have one class with Harry.

hmmm... the Ford... its one of the most delicious cars I have ever seen, rivaling only Mitsubishi Eclipse 2004. I wanted him to have an over the top convertible because he was incredibly bored with the lack of fun things to do, but he wasn't supposed to get a Mustang, he was supposed to have the 2009 ABT ASB Cabrio, which is also nice, but not as over the top. Plans changed though, you can go to my profile to see a picture of the car and the house they got, it took me a while to find something I liked.

Well, this is my exam week, so I will probably be studying and not posting chapters, so you might have to wait a while.

Thanks for adding this to your alert list (and your favs, and reviewing), I promise this is going to get better after all the technical crap is over with.

Lix.


	3. Chapter 3

HPXTWILIGHT - Chapter 3

As Harry quietly walked to his car at the end of the day, he spotted Bella standing with the last one of Cullens. Edward, he had guessed by the way Bella was smiling at the inhumanly beautiful male. Edward's eyes suddenly met his, gold surprising green. Bella soon saw him as well and waved. Harry slowly walked over, his brain began working- at last; since when do human have golden eyes and are as pale as the Cullens were?

He sighed as he made his way to greet Bella and her beautiful boyfriend. He had come to Forks because he wanted to get away from the rather imaginary world of wizards, witches and magic. _Yeah, like that's ever going to happen!_

"Hey, Bella." Harry said, coming to a stop in front of the couple. He scanned Edward unintentionally yet purposely; standing so close to the other guy had ticked something off in his mind- there was something odd about him, and also about Alice, with Alice he was just too mentally spent to care about it. Harry could almost feel the dark feeling emitted from Edward as the bloke glared at him.

_Well, isn't this nice_. Harry thought and forced a smile. "Harry Potter, you must be Edward Cullen, Bella mentioned you." he said, not wanting to upset a person that might become his friend in this supposedly quiet nowhere. Edward nodded stiffly. "Yes, I am, Alice had mentioned you." he said hostilely, pulling Bella closer to him.

Harry didn't think Bella noticed the air becoming tense as she smiled. Well, wasn't she oblivious. "Alright… well, it was nice to meet you, but I have to leave." he said. Bella and Edward nodded at him, contrasting expressions on their faces. He turned and began walking to his car.

"Oh Merlin!" he swore when he saw the crowd standing around his car. The Mustang convertible stood out like a pink hippogriff in traffic. Harry wanted a nice fast car, but he didn't want to stand out too much. He had to tone it down from his original choice, the 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse… yeah… well, there was no way he couldn't be noticed driving that car, so he decided to go with a Mustang Convertible. Well… that wasn't his brightest decision.

Coming to school this morning made him realize that the teens of Forks weren't as financially fixed as he was.

He made his way through the crowd, all of them practically drooling over his poor car.

"Oh man, what wouldn't I do for this car?"

"Yeah, this guy must be as rich as the Cullens."

"I think that England money is worth more than American."

_Well yes, pound does equal more than American dollar, but a Gallon equals about five pounds. _He thought disdainfully, thoroughly annoyed by the swarm of teenagers, not even bothering to ponder how he inquired such information of the currency between the magical money to the muggle one. He got to his car, nodding at a few people who asked his random questions, and slid in smoothly. The people had thankfully moved out of his way when he turned on the engine, letting him drive out of the parking space. He noticed Alice wave at him as he passed her standing by an expensive looking yellow car that somehow matched her image, and he waved back carefully, not so sure he could drive safely with only one hand on the wheel.

Yes, the famous Harry Potter had only got his bloody driver's licence about a month ago.

-

"I'm home." Harry called as he placed his bag on a chair in the dinning room. The house that he purchased and that Andromeda had persistently wanted to help pay for was a cosy one; it was moderately big, with five bedrooms, five bathrooms and a huge yard that was surrounded by the forest (that basically surrounded the whole property, making it seem very eco-friendly). There was a big playing room for Teddy and a nice cosy kitchen for Andromeda to enjoy. The living room had a big fireplace that was connected only to a network to Hermione and Ron, and the (various) Weasleys.

After Hedwig's death, Harry had decided he needed to buy an owl. Although leaving Hedwig behind was painful, he figured that was one episode of his life that was complete, and even though he always mourned for the loss of his beloved companion, as he would with all the others he had lost, he couldn't live in the past for his whole life. The new owl he bought was a north hawk owl, which was named Lumos by Teddy. (Teddy saw Harry cast Lumos and noticed that the owl's eyes were glowing in the darkness- he had called him Lumos ever since, the owl seemed to like it, as he nibbled Teddy's and Harry's fingers affectionately when they called him by his new name).

Lumos purred at Harry's entrance and the wizard went ahead and stroked his long body. "Hey Lumos, do you know where Dromeda and Teddy are?" he asked. The brown mixed owl was, like his late Hedwig, unbelievable clever. The bird purred again and flew through the house, leading Harry to the patio and landing on one of the tree branches in the forest. Outside, Andromeda was trying to wiped mud off of the toddler's face. Harry smiled warmly at the sight.

"Hey, I'm home." he said again, walking out of the kitchen. As soon as Teddy spotted him, the toddler pushed his grandma's hands away and rushed to meet Harry, hair changing to unruly black from the normal turquoise colour. "U'cle Harry!" he screeched happily, and Harry grinned and crouched down to collect his godchild in his arms. "Were you a good boy today, Teddy?" Harry cooed. Said toddler nodded enthusiastically. "Good." Harry tapped his nose, making Teddy giggle.

"Welcome home, Harry, how was school?" Andromeda Tonks, the brain power behind their move out of the messy England, smiled as she got up. Harry sighed. "Muggle teenagers are just like magical teenagers, only slightly less discreet." he said, tickling Teddy. Andromeda nodded.

"You know, you don't have to go to a muggle school, you've already finished your education." she said, taking Teddy from the tired teen, wetting the handkerchief in her hand with her saliva before rubbing it on Teddy's mud covered cheek.

Harry shrugged, it was only theoretical that he had finished his magical education; after all, he hadn't attended his seventh year in Hogwarts. "I kind of want to experience what it is to be a normal teenager, and besides, it's normal eighteen year old to attend high school in the muggle society, I don't feel like attracting more attention than I already have." he ruffled Teddy's hair, calming the boy's struggling to ones of an obedient puppy.

"U'cle Harry!" Teddy said when he was finally released from the two older wizards. "Can we getta puppy?" he asked, using his still unknown and unexplored talent of making the most innocent puppy eyes at Harry. Andromeda sighed.

"He saw a commercial with a puppy on the television and was set on asking you to get him one." she explained. Harry shrugged with a smile, amused over the fact that Teddy began 'watching' the telly only a short while ago and the device was already corrupting the toddler's mind. Harry was willing to place 10 sickles that Teddy already learnt words he shouldn't know.

"Is it okay if we get a dog, Dromeda?" he asked her, not wanting to bother the older woman further, as she was the one to take care of Teddy for most of the day, But she smiled at him.

"A dog would be a nice companion and a good playmate for Teddy, after all, I can't run after him for a long time." she said.

Harry smile and nodded at Teddy. He wondered if Andromeda was really as old as he saw her; he knew she was a grandmother, but to a toddler of two years old. She was also a pure blooded witch, and he understood that the wizardry world, despite being old fashioned, have a longer lifespan than the muggle world. He wasn't so sure Andy was just playing it old or not. For all he knew, maybe she wanted a dog as well.

"You hear that, Teddy-bear, you are going to get a puppy." he said and Teddy jumped in happiness, squealing like only a two year old could.

Harry made a mental note to do some research about dogs, since this would be his first dog ever. He also made a note to look into the Cullens' odd characteristics, he didn't know what was bothering him; he just knew there was something exceptionally odd, maybe even magical about the inhumanly beautiful teens.

-

The Cullen bunch(*) all arrived home after school. Jasper dropped by with Alice's Porsche to pick her up, since Edward had decided he would give Bella a ride home in his Volvo, as he brought her to school. Emmett and Rosalie joined Jasper as Emmett was anxious to visit the high school he graduated from ever since he eavesdropped on Alice's declaration of someone new. The irony, he wouldn't glance twice at any of the students that gawked at him for a two years yet he would so eagerly decide to visit high school for a human he had never met before.

Jasper had to calm him down, but was eventually overwhelmed by the excitement as well. The three of them, as Rosalie was swept by Jasper's emotional loss of control, joined by Alice, made an incredible sight to see; four beautiful beings chatting so animatedly and happily, any student of Forks high would have gotten a heart attack by seeing them so inspired.

"Emmett, you saw him, isn't he just wonderful?!" Alice giggled as she danced around the giant of a vampire, contrasting her tiny figure. Emmett laughed mischievously with Alice's choice of words.

"You say he's going to be another human to play around with, so we are going to have two of them around now?" he asked. Alice nodded happily in response.

Emmett laughed again, this time, agreeing with his little sister. "Yes, that's great!"

Jasper sighed. "Don't encourage her, Emmett, for all we know this one is going to be as problematic as Bella is." He said, looking knowingly at his petite wife, who was grinning beautifully at the rest of their siblings. Sometimes he wondered how her mind works, although he was glad he couldn't really understand her perception of things, he had enough of his unnerving emphatic powers to try and unravel her precognitive mind.

Emmett smirked wildly, seeing a chance to start a war with his brother. "Do you mean this one is going to be in love with one of us as well? I thought you liked that feeling, Jazz." he teased, making Jasper punch his arm.

"No, I mean that he would also discover the fact that we aren't exactly humans, as Alice dearest pointed him out so merrily" the blonde male retorted carefully, obviously thinking over the consequences of another human getting close to their family a little more critically than the rest of his family. He swiftly avoided the punch sent from his burly brother.

"Well, he might be exceptionally weird, or just really stupid." Rosalie said as she sat down.

"Oh Rose, you are just upset he didn't get to be stuck down by your extreme hotness." Emmett said through clenched teeth as he tried to make another pass at Jasper, who kept avoiding him. Rosalie scoffed angrily as Emmett was right, the boy hadn't even noticed her blonde hair or her beautiful face, all he took notice of was Alice by their Porsche.

"It wasn't like he was that pretty." she snapped.

Alice giggled as she floated to her sister. "Are you delusional, he is a doll (**) amongst the humans we saw." she said.

Rosalie growled. Even she could see the brilliant green eyes hiding under those old round glasses. The boy's wild black hair was soft looking while in contrast, his skin was flawlessly semi-tanned and clear. He was also on the short and slim side, giving him a vulnerable appearance while he held his back straight, unlike most of those weak humans- who were curled down as a withering flower. She snorted again when she realized that that Potter boy might actually look like a human 'doll', held up by strings, polished with the finest of polishes and hair brushed soft by gently hands.

Alice giggled at her. "And here I thought Edward was the one who can hear my thoughts." the blonde beauty said grumpily, knowing that Alice had realized what she was thinking of.

"Well, I knew that you would see it as well." The mini vampire said as she hopped off the couch and to the front door, opening it just when Edward strode in. His eyes were set in a glare. Alice giggled again, closed the door, and practically skipped behind Edward back into the living room.

"That Harry Potter suspects something about us." Edward said bluntly, his tone gravely emotionless. However, Alice and Emmett supplied Jasper with enough jolliness to overrule Edward's intense stress and anxiety.

"Everybody in the school suspected us of something." Emmett said, finally managing to land a punch on Jasper.

"Well, he doesn't know what he felt, but he felt something off from Alice and I." Edward scowled at his mountain of a brother, knowing Emmett wasn't taking things severely into consideration.

Rosalie snorted. "You're worried about that? What could he possibly feel to help figure out what's really wrong with us?" she asked, exchanging looks with Alice, who grinned mischievously. "After all," she continued. "No human being is going to immediately assume creatures such as us are truly vampires."

Edward growled, feeling he wasn't taken seriously. "Something is off about that Potter kid." He warned, moving to the music room.

"I like him, and I'm the one who can see the future!" Alice called from the living room, making Edward scuff angrily, answering he with "I'm the one who can hear thoughts."

His four siblings heard him and snickered.

-

The next day started out good for Harry. He'd woken up a minute before his alarm, so he didn't have to hear the annoying sound first thing on the morning. He got dressed and ready, and then went to Teddy's room to wake his godson up, only to discover that the toddler was already awake and was downstairs with Andromeda, preparing breakfast- pancakes, waffles and French toast. After an abnormally large cup of hot chocolate and a secretly eaten chocolate frog, Harry had time to talk to Andy and then be questioned about the puppy he was going to get by Teddy.

"U'cle Harry, is puppy pretty?"

"U'cle Harry, is puppy coote?"

"U'cle Harry, is puppy shmart?"

"U'cle Harry, is puppy big?"

The answers were as following: Yes, Yes, Yes, it will grow to be. They made Teddy giggle cutely and squeeze Harry's neck in an excited hug.

Then he'd left for school, after receiving Andy's home made tart pie for lunch. Delish. He thanked god he had her to cook real food for him, he wasn't sure he would be able to stand buying anymore of the cafeteria food, which look rather sickening in comparison to any of Hogwarts's meals. Well, the food looked awful in comparison to any food there was. But Harry guessed it was like this in every muggle high school.

Yes, it was looking like a pretty excellent day.

"Hey Harry!" a spiky hairdo entered his peripheral vision and he looked down at the pixie like girl.

"Good morning Alice." He answered with a small smile.

"So you remember you're sitting with us today?" she asked, a wide grin stretched on her face. Harry nodded solemnly. "But I hope you don't plan on feeding me or something, I've got a lunch today." He said, remembering what Alice said the day before, about him being too skinny.

"I know, I know." She said knowingly, earning a raised eyebrow from the wizard. She just smiled playfully.

"Edward doesn't really like you." She suddenly said, and Harry shrugged.

"I got the feeling he didn't yesterday." He agreed with her, but didn't mention the fact that he got another feeling besides the strong dislike from her brother. He didn't want to arouse any problems already, for all he knew the Cullen siblings were completely normal, after all, he had never heard or read of a being that has the characteristics the two had.

"Don't worry about it, he will." Alice patted his arm, and Harry could feel her cold touch through his jacket. He wasn't' sure if he should comment on it or ask her if she was okay. He smiled at her with confusion, not really understanding what she meant by 'he will'.

"Oh," she smiled cheekily. "I can see the future." She waved her fingers mysteriously in front of her face, and twirled away towards her first class.

Harry stood there in shock, for a moment wondering if he was to believe her or was she playing a joke on him, since he could never know with where he came from. The fact was that Alice had, strangely enough, reminded him of Luna Lovegood in her mysterious yet knowing words, she was confident in herself and did not find anything she was saying odd as any normal person would.

It made Harry only fonder of her, and after a long moment of pondering, in which the bell rang and Lauren's arm found its way around his for a moment –before he dismissed it from his hold, he decided that there was no way Alice was serious with her words, and felt a little silly for thinking about it.

Hopefully, with Lauren's arm away from his, this would continue to be a great day.

* * *

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the amazing readers who have added this story to their alert and favourite lists, it's really awesome to get one of those messages saying that someone likes the story.

Sorry for the late update, I'm not going to give any excuses, since I know they are extremely annoying, I'll just say that I will try to update more frequently.

Thanks again. Danielle.


End file.
